


Jason Goes Shopping

by dontmindmepls



Series: Jason & Katie [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyday Problems, F/M, Hyper Problems, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: When Katie gets ill, Jason has to take over the shopping duties.
Series: Jason & Katie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092491
Kudos: 5





	Jason Goes Shopping

The lock of the apartment door clicked open as the couple walked into their new home. Katie entered first, happily aware of the wider-than-normal doors that allowed for the boob width, carrying the length of Jason’s cock in her arms as he followed behind her.

The couple had been saving for a while together and had now been able to afford their own apartment which was specially designed for their ‘needs’. Extra wide doors for Katie’s boobs, industrial strength drains in every room for Jason’s leviathan cum-shots, a full size room shower big enough for them both, and an Alaska-King sized bed in the bedroom.

To top it all off, the living room had a specially engineered ‘Cum Dump’ for Jason: a rubbery hole in the wall with handles on either side and a switch, big enough for him to use as a large fleshlight. Flick the switch, and the mechanized system felt like the most incredible blow-job around. Katie wasn’t too sure about having it installed at first, feeling that if Jason needed to cum he could use her, but she realised that his urges continued even when she was out so he might need it.

Outside of the specific features for the couple, the apartment was very modern. Open plan, with wide arches connecting the kitchen/dining room to the living room and the front door. Upstairs there was the master bedroom with the Alaska-King bed and the couple’s bathroom, as well as a guest room for any of their friends to come over and stay. It felt appropriate, but they both knew that if they had friends coming to stay, chances are they’d end up sleeping together in some form of orgy anyway.

Katie dropped Jason’s dick as she skipped around the apartment, checking out the kitchen and living room with glee, her ZZZ cup boobs bouncing in her tight top. Jason looked down at his cock as it lay on the floor, slowly pumping precum into the condom that was ballooning up at it’s tip. Since the length of his cock had grown after his birthday party, he’d decided to completely forgo wearing any pants (not that he had to wear them very often anyway, he tried not to go out much). Before, his flaccid length could fit down one pant leg, but now he’d be left with around 2 feet of cock sticking out from the bottom. He readjusted the leather-studded cockring he had on, stemming his cum flow, and joined Katie.

Katie walked over to Jason, swaying her hips seductively, meeting him in the living room. She slowly pulled her top down, revealing her braless breasts and grabbed his meat pillar. “So, why don’t we try out these new features?” she asked, biting her bottom lip and loosening his main cockring. Immediately the flow into his condom increased, changing from the clear precum already filling the sex balloon to the thick river of off-white baby batter that he balls so desperately wanted to pump out.

Katie knelt down and pulled off both Jason’s main cockring and the smaller one holding the condom in place, before pulling off the condom itself, leaving it to spill onto the floor like his cock already was. He moaned as Katie liked along the length of his cock, from the spewing tip to it’s thick base, planting a kiss on his tight ball sack. “I want you to flood this house with your cum babe. Fucking drown me in your seed!” she yelled with such need it slightly scared Jason.

She began to stroke and lick all across his cock and balls, and after the stimulation from the car ride, Jason soon reached his peak and began to shoot off gallons upon gallons of cum all over Katie and the room. They both came for nearly ten minutes, and by the end of his eruption the room and Katie were practically painted in his nut sludge. He slumped back and sighed, exhausted from having to empty his balls. 

Katie crawled over, dragging her giant nipples in the cum that coated the floor, and she snuggled next to him as they watched the cum slowly seep into the drains at the edge of the room. Jason’s cum was pretty thick, having normally been fermenting and brewing in his nuts for hours and hours before finally being let out, so it was going to take a while for it to all drain. Katie scooped a large handful of cum from her cleavage and eagerly gulped it down, turning to her boyfriend with glee. “I think I’m going to love our new home.” she said, kissing Jason on the cheek. “Me too,” he responded, gently rubbing his basketball-sized balls.

~

_ A few days later _

~

Jason shuffled out of the bathroom sleepily, leaving his usual trail behind him of cum, leaking from his cock. He walked over to the bed and handed Katie a glass of water, as she sneezed and groaned in discomfort. She’d woken up that morning feeling pretty ill, and had been bedridden for the day. 

Katie snuffled as she drank from her glass, and looked over at her boyfriend by the side of the bed. “Hey babe, I had a couple of errands I needed to do today,” she said, pointing at a list on the dresser. “I know you don’t like going out, but it needs to be done-” she said before being interrupted by a sneeze. “Today, I know,” replied Jason, looking over the list:

~ Grocery Shop

~ Pick up clothing order

He sighed as he looked it over; Jason hated going out with his condition, and Katie was happy to fill in for shopping and other tasks. But now, he’d need to pick up the slack and take over the errand runs. Bummer.

“I’m sorry babe, but I’m not feeling great. I’ll make it up to you,” Katie said, rubbing her boobs and pushing them together. Jason grunted as he felt an increased flow of cum belch onto the floor, his body responding to the picture of eroticism in front of him. “Okay, I’ll go. But don’t work me up, this’ll be hard enough as it is.”

Jason got downstairs, having thrown on a t-shirt, a light jacket, and (begrudgingly) a pair of grey sweatpants. He could just about fit his balls into the pants, having stayed at his smallest size of about a basketball each, but his cock stayed loose from the pants, flopping down in front of him. He was glad that the new apartment allowed him to cum whenever his body needed to without trapping his emissions in his balls, and so they didn’t often swell now while he was at home. However, he realised that wasn’t going to be possible while out and about.

He wandered around the apartment, getting his things ready for the trip. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Keys, check. Ball clamp? He couldn’t find it anywhere. He’d checked every box that wasn’t unpacked after the move, and it was nowhere to be found. He asked which box Katie had packed it in, and she responded telling him that she thought he’d packed it. Oh no. 

Jason cursed as he found out that they hadn’t packed his ball clamp, and as he didn’t need it anymore, he’d ditched his old Harness months ago. He clenched his fists and sighed, before concluding what he needed to do. He put on his leather-studded cockring at the base of his cock, stopping the flow of cum but still leaving some precum leaking out, and then pulled on a condom which he kept in place with a second cockring nearer the head of his dick. He also grabbed another box of condoms to bring with him in case of any ‘accidents’.

Jason stood in the doorway, facing the outside world, and hesitated. He hadn’t driven in a long time, and with the new length of his cock it would no doubt be even more difficult. Plus, thinking of his penis, it was still hanging out from the front of his sweatpants. He hoped to high heaven that he wouldn’t get ticketed for public indecency, but to be honest both he and Katie ran that risk every time they left the house.

Jason sat in the driver’s seat of the couple's little hatchback, and hefted his cock over into the passenger seat so that the condom wouldn’t get in the way of the pedals. The engine hummed to life, and he looked at the first task on the list: Grocery Shop. Jason put the car in drive, his kegels flexing in response to the cold metal of the gear stick bumping into his shaft, and he set off for the town.

~

The car pulled up in front of the grocery shop, and Jason groaned as he looked out from the driver's seat at the shop front. He hated going out with his cock as big as it was, and after a journey where he had to pull over for a sudden orgasm, he had to deal with the aftermath of that incident too. His balls were massive and filled his lap, having swollen up with backed up cum, and the condom filled with precum was the size of a watermelon, almost filling the passenger seat footwell.

“There’s no way I can go in like this,” Jason mumbled out loud, acutely aware of the stares he would receive walking about in his current state, let alone any penalties he may receive from the law. He looked around the car for anything that might help, and he discovered an old backpack sitting on the backseat. “Bingo,” he said, grabbing the bag. He had an idea that could work, but it would be tricky.

He took off his jacket, and grabbed his cock, slowly slinging its weight over his left shoulder. Once he had moved it into place, he caught hold of the condom that was hanging down his back, and gently maneuvered it into the backpack, being careful not to burst it on the bag's zippers. It proved difficult due to the condoms size, but he eventually managed it, and he put his jacket on to cover his cock, and then the backpack on top, the left strap sitting lopsided on his cock.

“ _ Perfect! _ ” he thought, pleased with his ingenuity, and he began his journey into the shop. His balls could still just about fit in his sweatpants, but Jason was still a little concerned that an ‘accident’ could prove to be too much for his sweats. Jason opened the car door and stood up, stumbling a little as he adjusted to the shift in his body weight. He was accustomed to a lot of weight pulling his groin down and forwards, but the sudden shift to the weight on his back was a shock.

He found his balance and headed into the shop, grabbing a cart on the way in. He still garnered some looks as he went about his shopping; while he didn’t have a behemothic leaking cock dragging on the floor under him like he normally would, he still had two very conspicuous watermelon-sized bulges in his pants, and a giant tube that was bigger than one of his legs running up his front and over his shoulder, into his backpack. Jason figured that as weird as it looked, it was better than the alternative.

Jason’s journey around the grocery store proved to be surprisingly easy. Aside from the usual difficulty that arose from the weight of his balls against his thighs, he was able to walk around the shop and pick up the food that Katie needed with ease. By the time he reached the till to pay, he was secure in the knowledge that he had been able to complete the first step of his day with no issue. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet to pay, before a sudden tension built in the pit of his stomach. 

“ _ Oh no, _ ” he thought as he panicked, the sensation all too familiar to him. He quickly tried to pay for the groceries as his body tensed, trying to orgasm, and he was left standing at the till, holding on for dear life. He could feel the backpack getting heavier as it filled with his precum, and his nuts continued to fatten in his pants, threatening to break them entirely. The sale went through and Jason quickly caught hold of his shopping cart and sped out of the shop to his car, his movements becoming erratic as he tried to function normally as his body was blasted by one of his random orgasms.

He finally managed to load the car with his items and get into the car as his orgam finally perterd out. He sat in the driver’s seat and took stock of his situation: Both his backpack and his sweats couldn’t handle another orgasm, and he had to find a way to sort it out. 

He removed his backpack and his jacket to free his penis, and pulled another XXL condom from the box he brought to replace his current one. Carefully, he removed the now massive, precum filled condom from the rucksack and in a carefully practised motion, went to replace it. Over the years, Jason had grown used to replacing full condoms with minimal mess, and he put it into action here.

He slipped the cockring holding the current rubber in place up his cock slightly, and then pulled the condom off. As it came loose from his volleyball sized cockhead, he deftly swapped it with a new one and tied off the opening of the old one. Putting the cockring back in place, Jason pushed the old condom (now almost 2 feet in diameter) into the footwell and left his cock on the passenger seat. Looking at the next item on his list - the clothing order - Jason started the car and set off for the next shop. As he drove he could feel his balls, confined by the tightness of his pants, and he prayed that he wouldn’t have to deal with another orgasm on his trip.

~

The clothing store was obviously very elegant, with designer outfits filling the window displays that created a beautiful window shopping experience. Jason stood at the door, having put his cockhead back into the backpack, and stepped inside to pick up Katie’s order.

“Hi, welcome! Are you here to browse, or do you have an order waiting?” Jason jumped as he was welcomed by the very cheery store assistant, who flashed him a beaming smile as she asked. Jason was amazed at how the assistant looked; she could have been a model for the clothes on sale! Dazzling blue eyes, blonde hair in a tight ponytail, and an elegant hourglass figure with C-cup breasts and a nice round ass. Her professional business suit helped add to her beauty, making her feel right at home in a high-class fashion retailer.

“Uh, hi,” he said, feeling nervous as he spoke to the bombshell beauty before him. “I’m, uh, her to pick up an order? Katherine Smith?” The assistant’s eyes lit up, and she went behind the store desk. “Oh Katie, I’ve got her order here. That must mean you’re Jason, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Jason gulped as she said this. What had Katie been saying about him? How much did she know? 

“I’ve been sorting out Katie’s orders here for a few years. She has an interesting taste in clothing.” The assistant said as she pulled a clear bag from behind the counter. In the bag, all Jason could make out was a collection of black straps and silver metal rings. “ _ What the hell has she ordered? _ ” he wondered as the assistant approached him, handing him the bag. As she gave him the bag she moved forward into him, pressing her body against his. Or rather, her body against his cock.

The assistant leaned in to whisper in Jason’s ear. “My name’s Tasha by the way. I hope I’ll see more of you soon.” As she finished speaking she blew Jason a kiss, and it was unfortunately too much for his libido to handle. His cock suddenly erupted into an orgasm, and as the condom in his backpack began to fill even more with precum, his sweatpants finally met their match.

His balls bloated up and finally broke their container, ripping his sweats along their side. The tearing sound filled Jason’s ears, and he was mortified as he was left standing in the shop next to the gorgeous Tasha with a pair of nuts the size of beach balls and the remnants of his sweatpants resembling a tattered grey skirt.

“Oh my god, she wasn’t lying,” was all Jason heard Tasha say behind him as he quickly made his leave, running to his car to drive home. After the events he’d been through today, he had no intention of going out without his ball clamp again for a while.

~

“Katie, I’m home!” Jason called out as he entered the apartment, leaving the shopping on the kitchen counter. He ditched his jacket, leaving it on the floor by the door alongside the tied-off condom from the car, and removed his current condom from the backpack as he took off the condom itself and his two cockrings. As soon as the restrictions on his cock were released he could feel some relief, as the flow of precum that was already leaking from his massive log of meat was replaced by a stronger flow of cum. His balls weren’t going to shrink back down yet though; he’d need to actually orgasm for that.

Jason made his way upstairs to the bedroom where Katie was waiting, and as he walked through the door he was met with a wonderful sight. Katie was lying on the bed completely naked, squeezing her tits together to invite Jason’s dick into their supple cleavage. “I’m glad you’re back babe, I’m sure you need some release,” she said in a sultry tone, rubbing her boobs together. “My meds are working now and I’m feeling a lot better. Why don’t you come over here and empty your fat balls all over my tits?”

Jason didn’t need much encouragement. He walked over to the bed, his penis rapidly hardening in front of him, and weightily dropped his length into the soft chasm of his girlfriend’s juggs. Jason climbed up onto the bed to straddle Katie's legs as she lay, his balls resting heavily on her pussy as he thrusted his cock between her boobs. 

Before long he had reached his full 6 and a half feet of length and the now swollen, basketball sized head bumped into Katie’s face, and she opened her mouth wide to accommodate it. She sucked and licked his cockhead, brushing her tongue into his cumslit, and she felt her own orgasm approaching rapidly. The mixed sensations of her boyfriend’s colossal man-meat in her mouth and between her tits, as well as the weight and heat of his full balls on her pussy lead her to climax. 

As he felt his partner twitching under him, Jason started to reach his own peak. Wanting to fulfill Katie’s earlier request, he quickly extracted his cockhead from her mouth and stood up, moving back to aim his pillar at her mammoth mammaries. He felt his testes clench, and the stream of cum already pouring from his cock increased like a giant garden hose, coating his partner in cum within seconds.

Katie continued to climax as she was covered in Jason’s overwhelming river of ball sludge, and the two were caught in the throes of their respective orgasms for over half an hour. By the time Jason was done, you could barely see the bed, let alone Katie, under the deluge of backed-up cum that he had to unload from his day out and about.

Jason got down from his position standing on the bed and meandered into the bathroom to drink some water. He considered washing off the cum that was coating his feet and shins, but as he looked at the river of baby batter that continued to leak out of his still hard cock, he figured it was a losing battle. As Jason poured some water, he had to stand a 90 degree angle from the sink, otherwise his erect penis would keep him nearly 7 feet away.

He left the bathroom, his cock bobbing ahead of him, and found his girlfriend sitting up in bed scooping the thick cum from her body and gulping it down hungrily. He could see where she had spooned up some of the cum that she had a layer of off-white goop that was a couple of inches thick all over.

His cock belched another strengthened load of cum as he looked at the state of his girl, and he decided it was time for round two. He walked up to the foot of the bed and grabbed Katie’s cum-coated ankles, smothering his hands in the process, and pulled her towards him, ramming his cock into her waiting pussy.

Katie orgasmed immediately as the sudden fleshy intruder filled her insides, and Jason knew he was in his zone. He pulled her further down his shaft, clutching her thighs and her waist until he was balls deep. He could see the outline of his length all the way up through her torso and it poked out from between her tits, poking up over 3 feet past Katie’s head!

As he held her in place he grabbed her large nipples, squeezing and kneading them to try and extend her own orgasm as he began to thrust inside her. His now basketball sized balls smacked into her ass over and over as it hung over the foot of the bed, and soon Jason’s oversexed nut began to gurgle with anticipation, and he was blasted with another titanic orgasm.

The cum began to pump out from his nuts and the constant surge of nut sludge quickened, filling Katie’s womb with his seed. Jason could feel the goop pumping it’s way up his cumtube, and he looked on as Katie’s midsection inflated out, sloshing with his cum. Katie continued to climax as she filled up, and as Jason finished he pulled out, sparking one last peak. She was left with a belly that was as big as her enormous tits, and Katie lay on the bed, covered and filled in her lover’s seed.

“Oh my god…” she murmured, still hazy from the assault on her nervous system. “I feel so good…” Jason stood by the bed as she lay, rubbing her belly with one hand and holding her right boob with the other, gently licking off the cum coating her breast. His cock remained hard, resting on her belly and drooling more cum over the bed, and he moved up to her head, kissing her on the forehead. “I love you babe,” he whispered, and he was met with a mumbled response around a mouth full of cum. 

He left the bedroom and went downstairs, hoping that the exciting activity that was ‘putting away the shopping’ would help calm down his libido. His balls may be cumming 24/7, but he needed some rest after the day he’d had.


End file.
